Brutal
by damnitjillkatherine
Summary: Brutal decides to show Percy exactly how he'd earned his nickname. Noncon m/m sex.


**Brutal**

Percy Wetmore stood in the E Block showers, pale face turned up into the stream of water. He hardly ever showered at work, but Del's execution had shaken him badly. The smell of cooked flesh clung to him. He was desperate to get rid of it.

He shivered, even though the water was hot enough to scald, thinking of the blue flames engulfing the dying man's body. He hadn't bargained for such a horrific sight when he left the sponge dry.

Percy gagged and reached for the bar of soap, running it over his body for the third time, trying to get rid of that smell.

Brutus Howell rubbed a hand over his face as he exited the bathroom near the morgue. He wrapped a towel around his bare waist, having tossed his uniform in a pile of things to be burned. There would be no way to get that horrid smell out of the clothing.

Anxious to get the stench off his body as well, he climbed the stairs and headed for the E Block showers. He didn't notice the sound of the water running until he rounded the corner and saw Percy under the far showerhead. He was shivering, despite the steam rising from the hot water.

Brutus froze, instantly furious. He remembered the look of sadistic glee on Percy's snotty face when he told Del there was no Mouseville. Boiling with rage, Brutal stalked towards Percy, determined to show him exactly how he'd earned his nickname.

Percy's eyes flew open as he felt a large hand planted in the middle of his chest. He only had a split second to register Brutal's face before he was shoved backwards, his shoulder blades slamming into the tile. He brought his hands up flailing, but Brutal caught them both in his free hand and pinned them above Percy's head.

"Percy, you sniveling little shit!" Brutal snarled, his face only inches from the terrified young man's. "You just don't know when to quit, do you? You couldn't stop at breaking Del's fingers. You had to make him afraid. You had to stomp on the mouse. You had to make sure his last few minutes alive were more painful than a flea like you could ever understand. And, to top it off, as the man was sitting in the goddamn chair about to die, you had to crush his last chance at peace with that Mouseville shit!"

Percy's mouth opened and closed, but no sounds came out. All color had drained from his narrow face. Without his uniform and gunbelt on, Percy was too afraid to even threaten Brutal's job. He tried to make himself smaller against the wall. Brutal leaned in closer.

"What is wrong with you, Percy? You're sick. You're a twisted little freak. You get off on hurting tiny animals and watching other men fry in the chair. You think you're such a big man." Percy could feel the other man's body heat and was suddenly very aware of the fact that Brutal was wearing only a towel, a towel that was slowly being dislodged by the water from the showerhead.

"And what was it you just _had _to call Del before the hood went on? _Faggot_." Percy's eyes snapped back up to Brutal's face. "That's your favorite insult, ain't it? Now, why would that be?" Percy's eyes widened in fear. He cursed himself as his body reacted treacherously when Brutal stepped closer, tightening the grip on his wrists.

"I know exactly why, you little cocksucker. I know what you get off on." Tears began running down Percy's cheeks, tears of anger and humiliation. He was hard as a rock, and he hated himself for it, hated Brutal for discovering his shame. His mouth moved, trying to say _Please, no, _but still no sounds came out.

Brutal snarled and stepped back a pace, yanking Percy away from the wall. For a moment, Percy thought he might be free, but Brutal turned him around and slammed him back against the tile, bruising his cheek. When Percy realized what was about to happen, he began to squirm violently, but Brutal's big hand still held both his wrists firmly to the wall. The other hand was at the small of his back, holding him against the tile, crushing his erection.

"The more you fight, the less you're gonna enjoy this," Brutal hissed in the other man's ear. Percy gasped out a sob against the tile as he heard Brutal's towel fall to the floor. The soap he had covered himself with was all but gone and offered little ease as Brutal forced himself inside.

Percy started to scream, but Brutal's hand came up from his back to clamp over his mouth, stifling any noise. He didn't seem to notice when Percy sank his teeth into his finger. The grip on his wrists tightened as Brutal thrust repeatedly, snarling insults and inflicting bruises. For a time, Percy thought he would faint, the pain having long killed his arousal.

But then, Brutal stopped for a moment, repositioned his feet, and brought his bitten hand back down to Percy's waist. He resumed thrusting, but at a different angle, hand gripping pale skin tightly. Percy's eyes widened as he felt the blood rushing back to his groin. He started to struggle again.

"Oh no. No, please Brutal, no, please," he begged. Brutal laughed darkly behind him.

"Oh yes. I know this is what you want. I'm gonna make you beg for it, you twisted little fuck." He continued to thrust, making Percy shudder with every movement. Percy tried in vain to writhe away from Brutal's hands, but it was no use. Every movement he made brought Percy closer to the edge. Just as he was about to fall over, Brutal began an agonizingly slow pace that broke Percy's resistance completely.

"God, _please _Brutal, don't stop, please God, _please _Brutal!" he sobbed into the wall. Brutal let him beg and babble for a few more seconds before releasing his wrists, gripping Percy's narrow hips with both hands, and slamming into him furiously. Percy came with a hoarse scream, spilling all over the tile. Brutal thrust twice more and finished with a grunt, digging his nails into Percy's flesh, then pulling out swiftly. Percy collapsed in a heap, gasping.

"Look at you," Brutal sneered, picking up his soaked towel and wrapping it back around his waist. "You call Del a faggot and then turn around and beg another man to fuck you 'til you can't stand. You're a real piece of shit, Percy."

Percy curled into a ball on the tile floor, covering his face with his hands, as Brutal left the showers. He stayed there until the water ran cold, crying silently, hating himself, hating Brutal for being right.


End file.
